


Glasses

by hahaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble Are Best Friends, Nerd Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaechan/pseuds/hahaechan
Summary: Kim Doyoung is a nerd and no one will never notice him except his best friend. But one day, he lost his glasses and his longtime crush, Jung Jaehyun suddenly whipped on him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start this work next week and ENGLISH IS NOT MY 1ST LANGUAGE so excuse my grammar.

Kim Doyoung is a nerd and no one will never notice him except his best friend. But one day, he lost his glasses and his longtime crush, Jung Jaehyun suddenly whipped on him.


End file.
